This invention relates generally to independent suspensions, and more particularly, to independent suspensions having a rotatable carrier.
A common problem with motorized vehicles is that transfer of the motive force from the engine to the driven axle via the drive train produces vibration and noise in the vehicle. Many designs have been developed to reduce vibration and noise levels of vehicles. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,543 to Tebbe, a tortional vibration damper is coupled to a motor vehicle drive train, which changes the natural frequency of the drive train, making it less subject to vibration. While these designs have improved the vibration and noise levels for vehicles, a continual need exists for novel approaches to further minimize these problems.